


卡德加  （改编自鲁迅《孔乙己》）

by Smokyyyyyyy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adaptation, Back to the past, Chinese, M/M, OC‘s first-person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokyyyyyyy/pseuds/Smokyyyyyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar tried to save more people's lives by go back to the past , but he only lost his power and memory.<br/>What happened,happened. You wanna change the history? The history changes you first .</p>
            </blockquote>





	卡德加  （改编自鲁迅《孔乙己》）

**Author's Note:**

> this story adapted from short story 《孔乙己》 by 鲁迅.

逆风镇旅店的格局，是和别处不同的：入了门满眼见的便是五六张摆排整齐的木床，床边小几上预备着绷带与药水，可以躺人。逆风谷并没有太多值得冒险者们探索的地方，他们赶来除了歇脚之外，更多的是抬了受伤的同伴需要一个临时据点——这是二十多年前的事，现在整个逆风小径已经荒无人烟——没受伤的就择选为数不多的房间订住几个晚上，算是给自己劳累的精神与肉体放一个短暂的假。也时常遇着一些人在野外遭了难，大抵是从食人魔手下负伤逃出且身无分文，只好住在畜棚里。

我从十二岁起，便在旅店里当伙计，老板说，头脑简单又算数不好，怕被精明的旅者压了住食的钱，就在大堂做点事罢。安置那些不益移动的伤患，虽然不用考虑太多，但唠唠叨叨缠夹不清的也很不少。他们往往要挑新制出来的绷带和药水，认为这样才会有药效；在这种情况下，陈年的便宜货便推销不出去，所以过了几天，老板又说我干不了这事。幸亏荐头的情面大，辞退不得，便改为扫门口的一种无聊职务了。

我从此便整天蹲在门口，专管我的职务。虽然没有什么失职，但总觉得有些单调，有些无聊。老板总僵着一张死人脸，顾客又都来去匆忙神色疲惫，无甚好聊；只有卡德加在这的那段时间里，才可以笑几声，所以至今还记得。

卡德加是唯一一个在这里常住的人。他身材瘦削，乌黑凌乱的头发中夹杂几根白色的斑纹；看起来不过双十年岁，神态更像个经历许多苦难的老人。他遭人从镇附近救醒，浑身都是伤，记忆更是有些错乱，时常发癔症胡言乱语自己从明日而来，是什么守护者的唯一徒弟，要拯救艾泽拉斯。问他叫什么名字，他只一个劲儿说什么“相信”“信任”，后来恢复了些许记忆，这才知道他原是叫卡德加的。  
卡德加一到店里，所有旅行者便都看着他笑，有的叫到“卡德加，你穿越回来的时候怎么没想着准备点金币，好让自己别睡马棚呢！”他沉默良久，只回答“顾不上那么多。”他们又故意的高声嚷道，“你是贪生怕死，才从未来偷摸回来过安逸日子的吧。”  
卡德加便涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出，争辩道，“你们不懂！未来…天大的祸事！必须要回来从源头处解决的！” 接着便是难懂的话，什么“受人”，什么“狗二蛋”“主宰宝珠”之类怪话，引得众人都哄笑起来：店内外充满了快活的空气。

听人家背地里谈论，卡德加原来应当是个法师，但兴许没多大能耐，才会在野外被人打劫，挨了一顿揍还弄丢了随身物。有人看见他前往卡拉赞，白塔里确实住了有人，但那地方时常往来的都是暴风王国的高级领导，看门的士兵们自然不会让这来历不明的穷小子随便进去。  
卡德加来时除了一身破衣烂衫以外什么也没带，便通过给客人提行李擦盔甲，赚点吃食和住宿钱。可惜他又有一样坏脾气，便是喜欢盯着小镇外高耸的卡拉赞发呆。打不了几次下手，便溜到店外面站着看塔，如是几次，叫他帮手的人也没有了。卡德加没有法，便免不了用法术变些面包出来充饥。但他的法术烂得可怜，卡德加还是只有慢慢做点零碎的活计。

卡德加喝过半碗燕麦，涨红的脸色渐渐复了原。旁人便又问道，“卡德加，你真的有师父吗，你这么弱，可有人肯收你做徒弟？”卡德加看着问他的人，显出不屑置辩的神气。他们便接着说道，“那你讲讲你老师姓甚名谁呀？”卡德加立刻显出颓唐不安模样，脸上笼上了一层灰色，嘴里说些话；这回可是全是“不记得了”、“为什么想不起来”之类，一些不懂了。在这时候，众人也都哄笑起来：店内外充满了快活的空气。  
在这些时候，我可以附和着笑，老板是绝不责备的。而且老板见了卡德加，也每每这样问他，引人发笑。卡德加自己知道不能和他们谈天，只好向孩子说话。  
有一回对我说道，“你读过书么？”我略略点一点头。他说，“读过书，… …我便要考你一考。法师能将元素大致分为哪四种能量？”我想，精神失常一样的人，也配考我么？便回过脸去，不再理会。卡德加等了许久，很诚恳的说道，“不知道罢？… …我交给你，记着！这些种类应该急着，将来给客人推荐伤药的时候，调药水要用。”我暗想我一跑堂的，推荐伤药这活可远不得落在我头上，而且我们老板从来不按能量进药水；又好笑，又不耐烦，懒懒的答他道，“谁要你教，不就是奥术能量，冰霜能量，火焰能量，和…咿，明明只有三种，你怎得多一种出来，别又是臆想发作，瞎编的。” 卡德加显出极高兴的样子，又老又疲惫的眼睛里难得多了一丝神采，点头说，“对啊对啊…前三种是对的，第四种确实鲜有人知，一般叫做邪能…”我愈不耐烦了，努着嘴走远。卡德加刚提起个兴质，想详细介绍一下“邪能”，见我毫不热心，便又叹一口气，显出失望又难过的样子，却似乎又不知道自己为何难过。

 

有一天，大约是美酒节后的两三天，老板正在慢慢的结账，清理药水，忽然说，“卡德加怎么消失了，还欠着活没干完呢！”我才也觉得他的确近两天没有出现。  
一个躺着发霉的伤患说道，“他怎么会来？… …他被打了个半死。” 老板说，“哦！” “他总是看卡拉赞，这一回，是自己发昏，竟在美酒节上闯到卡拉赞酒窖里去了。这许多贵客都去参加宴会，那酒窖是他闯得的吗？”“后来怎么样？”“怎么样？光说要找老师，没有身份证明，又说不出老师的名字，便被当作行刺国王的间谍，后来是打。打了老半天，打了个半死。”“后来呢？”“后来打了个半死。”“打半死怎样呢？”“怎样… …谁晓得？许是死了。” 老板也不再问，仍然慢慢的算他的帐。

节日过后，秋风是一天凉比一天，看看将近初冬。我整天的靠着火，也须穿上棉袄了。一天的下半天，伤者们都在歇息，我正合了眼坐着。忽然间又听得一个声音，“来一碗燕麦。”这声音虽然极低，却很耳熟。  
看时又全没有人。站起来往外一望，卡德加在外边正对了门槛站着，抬头看向卡拉赞。那身影清长一条，还穿着初来时的单衣，缱着冷风伫在门口；见了我，又说到，“来一碗燕麦。”  
老板也伸出头去，一面说，“卡德加么，你还欠着一堆活儿没干呢！”卡德加也不知神游何处，精神恍惚地答道，“这… …我回来本该做更重要的事情的…”老板仍然同平常一样，笑着对他说，“卡德加，不要总妄想什么和老师一起拯救世界了。”  
但他这回却不十分分辨，单说了一句，“我没有妄想…” “没有妄想？那你的老师为什么不认你？而你连他的名字也不再记得，更没有你自称强大的法力吧？” 卡德加低声说道，“轮回破不了，轮，轮… …”他的眼色，很像恳求老板不要再提。此时已经聚集了几个人，便和老板都笑了。我端了燕麦递给他，他一口气喝了也不嫌烫，像是下了什么决心，便又在旁人的说笑声中，默默向着卡拉赞走过去。

自此以后，又长久没有看到卡德加。到了冬幕节客人太多，老板招待不过来，说，“卡德加还欠一堆活儿没干呢！”到了第二年的复活节，又说“卡德加还欠一堆活儿没干呢！”到美酒节可是没有说，再到年关也没有看到他。

我到现在终于没有见————大约卡德加终于和他老师相认了。


End file.
